


Coconut and paper cups

by oreob1tch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Jungwoo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Jungwoo loves the job, loves talking to people, ocasionally flirt with them to see them flustered or to laugh when they actually flirt back. He loves the coffee they make and he enjoys the fact that he can drink as much as he wants since he has the employee discount. He likes his coworkers, he likes his boss, he likes seeing the paycheck every month.And he is pretty sure that the customers like him too.Even the one who is mean for no reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do-Woo deserves more love (and more fanfictions)  
> I just wanted to write something short and cute I guess?  
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you for reading.

The bell rings as another customer comes in. Jungwoo puts on his best smile that he's capable of and straightens up. It's a routine by now. Someone comes in, he smiles, takes their order, writes their name on the cup and lets his coworkers make the beverage.

He loves the job, loves talking to people, ocasionally flirt with them to see them flustered or to laugh when they actually flirt back. He loves the coffee they make and he enjoys the fact that he can drink as much as he wants since he has the employee discount. He likes his coworkers, he likes his boss, he likes seeing the paycheck every month.

And he is pretty sure that the customers like him too. He's generally very shy but can be outgoing when needed. He likes people and working with them and he's always smiling at all of them, no matter what their mood is.

That's why he's still smiling even though the man in front of him looks upset and is frowning at him.

"How can I help you today?" he sing-songs.

"One large black coffee." the stranger mumbles. Jungwoo doesn't give up.

"Are you sure? We have this new kind of capuccino flavor and I am sure you would lo-"

"What didn't you understand about 'one large black coffee'?" The man barks at him and Jungwoo's smile falls for a second. He quickly puts on his happy image again though.

"Sure. Coming right up." He grabs a large cup. "Your name please?"

"Doyoung." The man replies and looks around to see if there's a free table. As he's looking away, Jungwoo scribbles something down on the cup, along with the name, and passes it to his coworker who heard the whole thing and smiles sadly at him.

"Ignore him." Mark whispers and starts preparing the coffee. Jungwoo nods and takes the cash from Doyoung. "Please wait over there, the coffee will be ready in a minute."

As the smaller man leaves, he turns at the next customer and smiles brightly at her. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Doyoung sighs and rubs his face in frustration. He doesn't like being rude to people, he hates it actually, but this day is pretty bad and he slipped.

"Black coffee for Doyoung?" one of the baristas yell and he flinches as he stands right next to him.

"Uhm, that's mine, thanks." he takes the cup and looks at it. Right under his name there's "I hope the coffee is as black as your soul" written along with a small winky face. Doyoung feels his face flush and he glances at the cute barista smiling and flirting with the customers. Then he sighs again and leaves to coffee shop.

***

Jungwoo forgets quickly about the rude customer, an hour after it happened, he can't even remember the whole incident.  
That is, until the guy comes back the next day. He is still just as pretty as he was the previous day, maybe even more handsome as he's not frowning anymore. He looks nervous, even. Jungwoo wants to be bitter and not even smile at him, but he is a professional so he puts on his blinding smile and asks: "One black coffee?"

The man - Doyoung, if Jungwoo remembers correctly - looks up and shakes his head. "I could..I mean could I...I'd like a capuccino with the new flavor, please?"

To say that Jungwoo is surprised would be an understatement. The guy is completely different from yesterday. Than once again, not everyone is happy all the time.

"Sure. Unless you don't like coconut? It's the flavor." Jungwoo leans against the counter. "But you don't look like someone who dislikes coconut." he winks and chuckles when the guy blushes.

"No.. I-you're right. I like coconut. So please, I'll take that."

"Doyoung, am I right?" Jungwoo asks but he's already writing the name on the cup.

"You remember?" Doyoung looks confused and surprised.

"Of course I do. It's not often that people are mean to me." Jungwoo shrugs and supresses a laugh when the man turns even redder.

"I'd like to apologize for that."

"It's okay. Just give me a big tip and we're even."

He can hear Mark chuckling behind him as he starts preparing the capuccino. Doyoung pays for the drink (and really does leave a big tip) and moves over to wait for his coffee.  
sWhen it's done, Jungwoo quickly grabs the cup from Mark's hand before he can pass it to the customer. He quickly writes something down and gives it back to the younger who only rolls his eyes when he sees what his friend wrote.

When Doyoung finally gets his drink, he doesn't notices it at first. Then, when he's on the way to his office, he finally sees it.

_Come tomorrow as well, we'll have more coconut flavored things ;)_

He shakes his head. It's not like he loves coconut. He doesn't mind it, doesn't hate it, doesn't love it. But this is good, he has to admit. Bit too sweet for his liking, but it's still good.

Throughout the day, he keeps thinking about the cute barista that he talked to. Not only that he is super cute (and sinfully handsome) but his voice is something that Doyoung can imagine himself listening to all day, every day.  
So maybe, if he gets enough courage, he will ask the barista on a date.  
Or at least, for his name.  
Yeah, that could be a nice start.

***

"So what is the new coconut flavored thing that I came in here for?"

The voice startles Jungwoo and he looks up before grinning widely.

Hello, Doyoung. Nice to see you here again."

The man smiles at him back. "So? Will you answer my question?"

When Jungwoo wrote it yesterday, he felt confident and funny. But now, when it's come to the real deal, he's suddenly insecure.

"Well... uhm.."

Doyoung leans against the counter, face dangerously close to Jungwoo's. "I see you're wearing a lipgloss. Is that coconut flavored?"

Jungwoo's breath hitches and he nods. Doyoung smirks. "Great. I'd like a taste of that. Along with your name and number on the side."

Now it was Jungwoo's turn to blush. He's used to people flirting back with him but none of them was this handsome. He feels awkward.

But fortunately, he quickly regains his posture and confidence.

"Order a coffee first, handsome."

Doyoung orders a large black coffee, just like the first day. Jungwoo writes down the name on the cup and a little message beneath that. Doyoung pays, says his goodbye and leaves right after he gets his beverage.

Mark laughs at Jungwoo's expression. "You like him, huh?"

He gets hit square in the face with another paper cup. "I don't know what are you talking about."

When Doyoung's in his office, he finally takes a proper look on the cup. Right there, under his own name, there's a small " _name's Jungwoo_ " written. He smiles and takes another big sip of the bitter coffee.

He still hasn't got the number but he guesses he can stop by the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you wanted another chapter, here it is. Hopefully is not too bad, I didn't really know where I was going with it. If you like it, please leave kudos, or comments or whatever your heart desires.  
> love you xx

"Jungwoo isn't here today?"

Mark turns around from the latte  maker and smiles. "No.. he called in sick."

Doyoung's face falls and Marks bites his lip, feeling sorry for the man. "Well, I am the one who makes you the coffee anyway, so.."

The older smiles sadly and Mark sighs. "Jungwoo would kill me if it was for anyone else...but I can give you his number?"

The change of Doyoung's expression is almost amusing. "Oh my.. really? Won't he be mad?"

"I doubt it." Mark shrugs. "I think he'll thank me later."

Doyoung passes him his phone and he types in Jungwoo's cellphone number. Then he buys a large cup of black coffee and gives Mark a big tip. Mark only shakes his head when the older man is leaving. Can they just get together already?

***

Jungwoo huffs as he rolls over on his back. He can't sleep. He feels like crap and like his head is going to explode, yet he can't fall asleep, no matter what he does.

His phone beeps and he reaches to his bed side table for it.

**UNKNOWN:  
** _Hi, I haven't seen you in work today, is everything alright?_

He frowns at the message, thinking about who the hell could text  him now.

**Jungwoo:  
** _And you are supposed to be..?_

**UNKNOWN:  
** _Oh... Doyoung? The guy from the café?_

Jungwoo smiles and saves Doyoung's number. Of course he knows who he is, how could he forget when this guy is literally constantly on his mind.

**Jungwoo:  
** _And may I ask where did you get my number? Last time I checked I only told you my name_

He thinks about adding a winky face but decides against it. He can have a normal conversation without being flirty or anything. He wants to have a normal conversation with Doyoung.   
(He might also want a house and three kids with Doyoung but he'll deny it if you ever ask)

**Doyoung:  
** _Your cute coworker gave it to me. Is that a problem? I can delete it and pretend I never had it in the first place._

The younger one chuckles and coughs immediately after. Damn cold.

**Jungwoo:  
** _No, it's not a problem. I just hoped I could give it to you myself._

**Jungwoo:  
** _So you think Mark is cute?_

He didn't mean to send the second message, he wasn't thinking when he pressed 'send'. He didn't mean to sound jealous. He's not jealous. Right?

**Doyoung:  
** _You're cuter, if that's what's bothering you._

Of course, he saw right through him.

**Jungwoo:  
** _Nothing's bothering me, what are you talking about._

**Jungwoo:  
** _But if you think I'm cute, why didn't you asked me out yet?_

Wow, his brain is just not his friend today. It just doesn't work today. If it did, it wouldn't let him send that message.

**Doyoung:  
** _You are sick. I don't think you'd say yes even if I did._

**Jungwoo:  
** _We can have a date at my place_

***

Okay so maybe he is taking things bit too fast, but he likes Doyoung, Doyoung likes him and so one thing led to another and here Doyoung is, sitting in his living room, a big fruit basket, that he brought for Jungwoo, on the table. Apparently Jungwoo needs vitamins.

"So.. how was work?" The taller man asks, looking down at his lap instead of looking at the handsome man that is sitting right beside him.

"It was... okay. Boring."

"And what do you do for living?"

Thinking about it, Jungwoo doesn't know much about Doyoung. He knows basically nothing about him. How old he is or where he lives. What he likes, apart from black coffee and coconut capuccino.

"I work for a health insurance company. Just doing paper work and stuff. It's not exciting but it pays the bills and the coffee at your café."

Jungwoo smiles. "I don't even know how old you are."

Doyoung hums. They don't know much about themselves. But that's dates are for, right? He's not here to get him into bed, he's here, sitting beside sick Jungwoo, because he wants to get to know him. He wants to what he likes, what's his favorite color, what is his favortie movie.

"Twenty four. You?"

"Twenty two." Jungwoo mumbles. Only two years. That's okay. "Look I don't want to sound needy or desperate but I really want to get to know you because you seem like a nice and interesting person and.." He finally looks up and Doyoung notices. He has the lipgloss on. The coconut one.

Without thinking, he leans down, pressing a quick kiss against Jungwoo's lips. The younger one freezes, blinking several times in a row to process what just happened.

"It doesn't taste like coconut."

"You just kissed me..."

"I thought you said it was coconut flavored." Doyoung notices Jungwoo's facial expression. "Oh no, did I mess up? I'm sorr-mpf"

Jungwoo smiles into the kiss, hugging Doyoung tightly. He still wants to get to know him but it can wait a little, can't it.

****

_Sneeze_

"Well, you shouldn't have kissed me when I was sick."

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, it's short but i was running out of ideas and i didn't want to ruin it by writing something meaningless and stupid just to make it longer.  
> if you liked the story, please leave some feedback. thank you for your amazing support. love you

Mark sighs and rubs his face in frustration. Jungwoo doesn't stop fidgeting the whole day, constantly checking himself out in the mirror.

"You look fine!" he bursts out and regrets instantly when Jungwoo pouts.

"I don't want to look fine, Mark! I want to look pretty." he mutters and the younger has to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming.

"Are you aware of the fact that Doyoung is absolutely whipped for you and he doesn't give a crap about what you look like?" At which Jungwoo only groans.

They're supposed to have their first "official" date and the younger wants to be pretty for his boyfriend. Knowing the smaller man, he's probably planning onto taking him to a fancy restaurant and Jungwoo can't show up looking like a hobo, right?

They've been dating for few weeks now but their schedules didn't allow them to actually go out together. Tonight though, finally, they're both free. If it was up to Jungwoo, he'd stay and home with Doyoung and watch Friends on Netflix. But the elder insisted. They're going out.

And because he's picking him up right after his shift ends, he had to do his hair and all before leaving to work.  
They're closing in twenty minutes and he's never been more nervous.

"Hello there, beautiful." Someone hugs him from behind and he screeches.

"Okay, ouch, I'll remember to never do this again." Doyoung steps away, covering his ears with his palms.

"Sorry, I got surprised." Jungwoo pouts and kisses his boyfriend's forehead. "I thought you'd come by later?"

"Got off from work earlier." Doyoung smiles. "So I came here to help."

"Great!" Mark interrupt them and shoves a mop into Doyoung's hands. "Because Jungwoo here refuses to mop the floor and I have enough things to do myself."

Doyoung only nods and rolls his eyes before starting to wipe the floor clean. Jungwoo sighs dreamily at the sight of Doyoung bent over to wipe every single corner.

"At least pick up the chairs." Doyoung calls over his shoulder and Jungwoo nods, smiling like an idiot.

As he picks up the last chair, the café now completely empty, Doyoung hands Mark the mop and leaves to wash his hands.

"Keep him." the youngest mumbles. "He's great, keep him."

"I'll try to." Jungwoo chuckles. "If he'll want to keep me."

***

He was right. Of course he was.

"You couldn't take me to anything fancier, could you." Jungwoo groans and Doyoung bites his lip.

"Is it.. You don't like it? We can go somewhere fancier, of course." he says, sounding worried. Jungwoo wants to facepalm himself but doesn't because sitting in a super fancy restaurant with a big red splotch on his forehead isn't ideal.

"No. No, Doyoung, oh my god. I meant that this is too fancy already. I would be okay with just staying home and eating chicken."

Doyoung sighs. "Let me spoil you, okay? Please?"

And who is Jungwoo to deny that. It's not like he hates it. He likes when Doyoung buys him things. Does it make him a bad person? Who knows.

***

"I really enjoyed being with you tonight." Doyoung says quietly as they stand in front of Jungwoo's house.

"Stop talking, I'm waiting for my goodbye kiss." Jungwoo smirks, leaning down.

"You're unbelievable."

"I've been told."


End file.
